Hostile Negotiation
Hostile Negotiation – misja w Grand Theft Auto IV, jedenasta dla Romana Bellica. Solucja Roman, przez swoje zamiłowanie do hazardu, wpakował się w kłopoty - został porwany przez rosyjską mafię. Powiadamia nas o tym Mallorie - misja zacznie się od rozmowy telefonicznej. Najpierw jedziemy do magazynu, gdzie przetrzymywany jest Roman. Zabieramy AK-47 i wchodzimy do środka. Niko automatycznie schowa się za murkiem, zza jego osłony zdejmujemy wszystkich na parterze. Po oczyszczeniu parteru, wychodzimy zza osłony i ściągamy jak najwięcej przeciwników z pierwszego piętra. Po drodze zabieramy apteczkę. Potem wychodzimy po schodach na piętro, gdzie kontynuujemy zabijanie Rosjan. Podczas walki, chowamy się za wszystkim (magazyn stwarza doskonałe warunki do walki), zabieramy kamizelki i apteczki. Na trzecim piętrze, możemy dać się zaskoczyć przez trzech gangsterów stojących na belce, i trochę wyżej, przez kolejnych dwóch stojących na dachu. Po wybiciu wszystkich gangsterów udajemy się do pokoju, gdzie przetrzymywany jest Roman. Zabijamy ostatniego gangstera, mającego kamizelkę (zabieramy mu ją, jeśli mamy mało pancerza) i wchodzimy do pomieszczenia. Nagle sytuacja robi się nieciekawa - zza stołu wychyla się Roman, i porywacz trzymający pistolet przy jego głowie. Używając snajperki lub jakiejkolwiek innej broni, wchodzimy w tryb swobodnego namierzania i celujemy w porywacza. Nie zwlekamy ze strzałem, gdyż porywacz w każdej chwili może zabić Romana. Po zabiciu porywacza, wychodzimy za Romanem tylnym wyjściem i wsiadamy do podstawionego Bobcata. Na koniec odwozimy Romana do kryjówki w Bohan. Po misji * Roman wyśle Niko SMS, w którym ponownie podziękuje kuzynowi za ratunek oraz poinformuje, że porwał go „jakiś motocyklista”. W dodatku The Lost and Damned dowiadujemy się, że był to Johnny Klebitz, który wraz ze swoim przyjacielem porwał Romana, aby spłacić dług swojej przyjaciółki Ashley (poznajemy ją u Raya), która zadłużyła się u Dimitriego Rascalova. * Dimitri (znów) zadzwoni do Niko, by wyrazić swoje rozczarowanie, gdyż nie znalazł jego ciała wśród innych. * Po upływie paru godzin w grze zadzwoni Roman i poinformuje, że zdobył wystarczająco pieniędzy na zakup kryjówki w Algonquin, w której gracz będzie mógł zapisać grę. Powie również, że zakupił flotę nowych taksówek; od tego momentu po zamówieniu taksówki u Romana przyjedzie Cavalcade zamiast starego Esperanta. Ciekawostki * Ta misja przypomina misję Czekając na śmierć z Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, w której musimy uratować Lance'a z rąk ludzi Diaza. W obu misjach musimy uratować uwięzionego przyjaciela, obydwie misje posiadają limit czasowy, a za wykonaną misję nie otrzymujemy zapłaty. Ponadto w obu misjach musimy pokonać dużą grupę uzbrojonych przeciwników. * Cut-scenka, w której Niko wita się z Romanem po zabiciu porywacza jest skopiowana z misji Home Sweet Home w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * Jeśli w trakcie strzelaniny wyjdziemy z magazynu, misja automatycznie zostanie uznana za niezaliczoną. * Jest to jedna z niewielu misji, w której Niko stosuje specjalne odzywki w trakcie sterowania postacią takie jak: Mojemu kuzynowi nie spadnie włos z głowy!, Zapłacicie za swoje czyny!, Oddajcie mojego kuzyna, jasne?!, Za kogo wy się uważacie?!, Wyjdę stąd tylko z Romanem!, No dalej!, Spróbujcie sił! Spróbujcie!, Nikt nie wpierdala się w sprawy mojej rodziny!.. Owe odzywki są słyszane tylko w tej misji. * Podczas rozmowy z Niko Mallorie mówi, że jej przyjaciel widział Romana grającego w karty w Hunt Point. Mogła to być oryginalna nazwa Chase Point, która została zmieniona w trakcie tworzenia gry, jednak nie została całkowicie usunięta. * Nawet jeśli gracz wyceluje w głowę porywacza, i tak włączy się przerywnik, w którym porywacz obrywa w klatkę piersiową. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Hostile Negotiation (1).jpg|Rozmowa z Mallorie. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (2).jpg|Wiadomość od Dimitriego. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (3).jpg|Wejście do magazynu. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (4).jpg|Roman przetrzymywany przez Rosjan. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (5).jpg|Początek walki z Rosjanami. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (6).jpg|Oczyszczenie parteru. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (7).jpg|Walka z Rosjanami na pierwszym… Plik:Hostile Negotiation (8).jpg|…i drugim piętrze. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (9).jpg|Ostatni gangsterzy. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (10).jpg|Robi się nieciekawie… Plik:Hostile Negotiation (11).jpg|Śmierć porywacza. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (12).jpg|Podziękowanie Romana. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (13).jpg|Niko idzie za Romanem… Plik:Hostile Negotiation (14).jpg|…do samochodu. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (15).jpg|Na koniec odwozi go do kryjówki w Bohan. Plik:Hostile Negotiation (16).jpg|Kłótnia kuzynów. Have a Heart Photo Shoot | następna = Weekend at Florian's }} de:Hostile Negotiation en:Hostile Negotiation es:Hostile Negotiation fi:Hostile Negotiation fr:Hostile Negotiation pt:Hostile Negotiation ru:Hostile Negotiation